


I Could Never Stop (Loving You)

by quietly_desperate



Series: 15 Days of Fics [7]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Anne Shirley, Aged-Up Gilbert Blythe, Anne is Overwhelmed by Gilbert’s Love, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Married Couple, Married Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_desperate/pseuds/quietly_desperate
Summary: Anne Shirley, now Anne Shirley-Cuthbert Blythe, reflects on the love she receives from her husband eleven months into their marriage.What follows is a night of adoration and unrestrained love.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: 15 Days of Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787188
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84
Collections: Shirbert smut





	I Could Never Stop (Loving You)

There was one thing in the whole entire universe that Anne doubted she would never come to accept. Life had dealt her a horrid hand of cards, and whilst she had taken it all in her stride and managed to create a wonderful life for herself after all, she still questioned how life could be so generous all of a sudden. 

This one thing, this one, sacred, overwhelmingly beautiful thing, both scared and exhilarated Anne. The mere thought of it made her knees weak and her heart pound. How had she ever survived so long without it? How had she ever survived so long without him?

Gilbert Blythe had a mesmerising habit of looking at Anne as thought she had hung the moon and the stars. Every time she caught his eye, he seemed to look at her in unadulterated wonder. Anne had never seen anybody look at someone else the way Gilbert looked at her - let alone been the lucky recipient of such a look. Gilbert was all wide eyes and blushed cheeks and Anne adored it.

She adored how selflessly his desire was shown. She adored the fact that she was his wonder, whether or not she had realised it all these years. Anne never wanted to go another day without relishing in the fact that she was loved and wanted and adored. The word _selfish_ had been cast out of her mind at this point. It was about time that she accepted her blessings without fear.

The first time she had noticed Gilbert looking at her in such a way was after a particularly challenging spelling bee. Anne, in all her academic smarts, had managed to outwit and beat him without breaking a sweat. As the other girls began cheering and congratulating her she looked over to her left to find a certain boy looking at her with a soft smile.

“Congratulations, Anne,” Gilbert said, oh-so-quietly. “You beat me fair and square. I guess I should have added the E...”

There, right as he trailed off, a look of pure love poured out of his brown eyes. Anne had been so shocked that she failed to notice his outstretched hand and ran back to her seat beside Diana.

A catalogue of looks only grew from there.

Sometimes, when she found herself lost in the depths of despair, or needing something to brighten her day, Anne would get lost inside the small part of her brain where she kept all the adoring looks from Gilbert. She could sit there for hours and recall each and every memory of him showering her with love. By the time she would be called out of her mind, there was a permanent smile stuck on her face, and a dreamy look in her eye.

Maybe this was the reason as to why she had endured such a tough life as a young girl. The earth was merely preparing her for the sweetest gift of all, and as many were aware, one could not appreciate happiness without a bit of sadness.

Whatever the reason, Anne wouldn’t have changed it for the world. Her only hope was that one day, she could return the look as well and selflessly as she received it.

••

A gentle hand on her shoulder snapped Anne out of her reverie. She looked behind her and grinned at the sight; there was Gilbert, always ready and waiting to shower her with affection, even when she didn’t realise she was in need of any.

“What’s got you lost inside your head?” Gilbert asked. He smiled so fondly at Anne, her heart hurt. “Nothing too bad, I hope?”

She laced her fingers with his and gently placed at kiss on his wrist. “Nothing to be worried about.”

“Good.”

And there it was: the uncensored love and physical affection that sent chills down her spine. He gently ran his free hand through her hair before leaning down and kissing her temple.

“Come to bed?” He asked.

Anne turned back to her desk and sighed. She was supposed to be adding to her latest short story for the paper, but so far she had only written the title, one small paragraph, and had covered the page in drawings of flowers. There was no way her mind would suddenly kick into gear anytime soon.

“Lead the way.”

They undressed and changed into their bedclothes silently, the only light in the room coming from a small bedside lamp. Anne jumped on the bed first, imitating a seductress, only for Gilbert’s eyes to blow wide as he caught sight of his beautiful Anne.

Without a word, he abandoned his shirt and crawled across the bed to a wide-eyed Anne. Her breath hitched as he looked her up and down with the most precious smile on his face. When he began toying with her thin nightgown strap, she shivered and let out a quiet sigh.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, do you know that?” Gilbert whispered. He leaned in slowly and nipped at Anne’s ear. “So, so beautiful.”

“Gil...” she sighed back, caught up in the moment.

“I know I’ve said it a hundred times, and no doubt I’ll say it a hundred more, but I love you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert Blythe. You are the sole keeper to the key to my heart, and not a day goes by where I stop loving you. Doing so is impossible.” 

He nosed his way down her neck and pressed a loving kiss to the base. Anne’s hands found his hair, and although they weren’t locked in the throws of passion, the intimacy between them was overwhelming. 

“I doubt myself sometimes,” Anne admitted quietly. “I doubt myself as a wife, a partner, a teacher and a writer. I doubt myself in my ways of life, how I carry out the house chores or teach my children at school...I doubt if I am worthy enough to be by your side, your equal. Some ways of thinking die hard.”

Gilbert squeezed his wife’s hands. Even after being married for eleven months, he was still left in bewilderment at Anne’s lack of self assurance towards all that she did. As a matter of fact, Gilbert often wondered if he was good enough for Anne - and then he remembered that it wasn’t about being _good enough_ for one another, it was about being equal and loving and caring; about listening and encouraging and being there for each other, no matter what.

That never took away the pain he felt when he heard Anne doubt herself. Beautiful Anne, with the heart of gold and the love of his life. Gilbert never thought life could become this good.

“Your hair reminds me of bright sunshine leaking through red leaves on trees.” He ran a hand over her hair and tugged gently at Anne’s braid. She moaned.

“Your freckles reminds me of constellations in the sky - a new story to be found everyday.” Gilbert traced a pattern on her cheek, leaning in to follow its path with his lips.

“Your skin reminds me of fresh snow, and the joy we feel when first step outside and build snowmen.” Anne threw her head back as Gilbert nipped and sucked at her neck. Her breaths turned into heavy pants, and she clutched at his shirt as if it were her only lifeline.

”Oh, Gilbert...” she moaned again.

”Shh,” Gilbert cooed, mouthing against his wife’s collarbone. “I’ve got you, baby. Just relax.”

Anne opened her eyes and stared at Gilbert as he continued his body worship. He gently laid her down and slowly mouthed his way across her chest, causing her back to arch up.

”You are the most glorious woman in the world,” Gilbert said against her skin. “My affection for you runs deeper than you could ever understand. You’re the perfect wife, the perfect teacher, the perfect equal to everything we do. Whilst I can’t take away your pain, I promise you that you never have, or you ever will, disappoint me. I love you Anne; so much.”

Anne scrambled for purchase as Gilbert travelled further south. She wanted to express how she felt, wanted to repay the words of love back to her husband, but her mind was blank, save for the continuous jolts of pleasure.

”Can’t think,” she sighed into her arm. She bit down, hard, when Gilbert tickled her side. “Want to...talk...can’t think.”

”You don’t have to, baby. This is about you.”

Right as Gilbert was about to place his lips where Anne needed him the most, he sat back on his heels, leaving her to groan and shuffle around on the bed, desperate for the attention her body was craving. Gilbert watched with a small smile, mesmerised by how response his wife was to his touch.

”Look at me, Anne,” he said encouragingly. She squeezed her eyes tighter and shook her head defiantly. Gilbert couldn’t help but to chuckle. “Please, baby?”

She gave in when he gently cupped her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, pupils dilated and a healthy blush on her cheeks. When her vision focused, she gasped. Gilbert had the most gorgeous look on his face, and Anne couldn’t handle the effects it had on her body. She involuntarily shook and desperately clutched to the hand on her cheek.

”You’re okay,” Gilbert assured. “I promise.”

”I love you,” Anne gasped out. Her hips thrust up when she felt Gilbert’s other hand on her waist. She couldn’t handle all this teasing anymore. “Please, Gilbert.”

He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. They both moaned, the sounds lost between them. Gilbert grasped Anne’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulled. She responded immediately, mewling and letting out the prettiest sounds. Gilbert would listen to those sounds forever if he could.

”Is this okay? Do you trust me?” He whispered into her ear. Anne cried out but didn’t say anything. “I need to hear you say it, Anne-girl. Can I continue?”

”Please!” She whimpered. “Please continue. I trust you.”

With a final kiss to her lips, Gilbert dropped between Anne’s legs and kissed the milky skin of her thighs.

”I’ll always love you, Anne. Never forget that. I’ve always loved you and I always will. I could never stop.”


End file.
